psgfandomcom-20200223-history
Catfight Club
"Catfight Club" is the 5th segment of Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt. It aired during the third episode on October 15, 2010, in Japanese, and on June 12, 2012, in English. Synopsis Panty and Stocking get into a heated argument over a missing cup of pudding and go their separate ways. Plot The episode starts with a narrator, who explains siblings fight very often, and that even though they may look alike on the outside, they have completely different opinions, if not opposites. He also assures that the closer they are, the more often they fight. The setting changes to that of the church's front, where Stocking is seen searching frenetically for her pudding. Stocking tells Panty her missing pudding was very special, for it had a 500-year waiting list. Stocking soon finds out Panty was the one who ate her pudding. Now completely enraged, Stocking lectures Panty on how she is very irresponsible and always leaves a mess wherever she goes. Panty tries fixing things by offering Stocking her Death-Babanero chips, but Stocking denies them. Panty, annoyed, tells Stocking that if she keeps eating too many sweets, she is going to get fat. But Stocking retorts saying all the fat goes towards her boobs. Their argument escalates to the point where they eventually point their weapons at each other, but Garterbelt and Brief arrive just in time to stop them from going any further. Garterbelt tells both Anarchy sisters Heaven sent him a clue to a ghost's whereabouts, but Panty and Stocking, not wanting to work together, decide to go search for the ghost on their own, and leave with Brief and Chuck respectively. Panty starts giving Brief sexual innuendo nicknames, while Stocking steals See Through, rolling Brief over in the process. Upon arriving where the ghost was supposed to be, Stocking encounters a little girl with a red hood. The girl tells her a wolf attacked her recently, and Stocking, believing it had to be the ghost in disguise, asks the girl to take her where the wolf was. The girl leads Stocking to a lonely alley, where the ghost appears and attacks them both. But Stocking, not knowing the girl was also part of said ghost, is easily restrained with a rope by them. Panty, along with Brief, arrives and free Stocking out of the rope. Panty and Stocking start arguing all over again and are not really paying attention to the ghosts anymore. Annoyed, both ghosts attack them, squeezing them into a ball and shooting them through a net before flattening them. Upon defeating the Anarchy sisters, they begin to insult them, which results in the angels' rage. Panty and Stocking finally decide to work together once again, in order to kill the ghosts, who explode, leaving two Heaven Coins behind. Panty offers Brief a ride home, but Garterbelt interferes, assuring he is going to take Brief home on his own. While driving home, Panty gifts Stocking a spicy version of Jean-Paul Heaven, which Stocking accepts with a smile, despite not liking spicy food. Gallery 3a-1.jpg 3a-2.jpg 3a-3.jpg 3a-4.jpg 3a-5.jpg 3a-6.jpg 3a-7.jpg 3a-8.jpg 3a-9.jpg 3a-10.jpg 3a-11.jpg 3a-12.jpg 3a-13.jpg 3a-14.jpg 3a-15.jpg 3a-16.jpg 3a-17.jpg 3a-18.jpg 3a-19b.jpg 3a-20.jpg 3a-21.jpg thYZJL1KV7.jpg Plot Elements Locations *Bear Club *Club GBoys *Conhita's Sexy Paradise *Daten City *Daten City's Church *Diner Bobo *Doll House *Sweet Hearts Other *Sweets Magazine *Jean-Paul Heaven Trivia References to Other Media *The episode's title is a reference to the 1999 American film Fight Club. *When Panty and Stocking were about to fight, their poses make a reference to Alucard and Anderson from the Japanese manga/anime Hellsing.Screenshot *To match Stocking's Sailor Lolita getup, Honekoneko comes decked with a sailor hat and a duckbill, which is a reference to Donald Duck. *Brief's scooter is shaped like WALL-E. Music Songs used in this episode *"Theme for Panty & Stocking" - Opening credits *"Sub Title" - Episode sub title *"Immoral Church" - Beginning of opening narration *"Cherryboy Riot" - Opening narration about siblings continuing through Stocking's search *"Beverly Hills Cock Part 2" - Plays very briefly as Garter orders the angels to work *"Tenga Step" - Panty and Stocking continue arguing *"Cherryboy Riot Part 2" - As Stocking leaves in See-Through *"Dancefloor Orgy" - Panty arrives on the scene *"Tenga Step" - Reprised as Panty and Stocking's arguing escalates *"Ghost Town" - The ghosts get the upper hand *"Beverly Hills Cock" - Angels fight back *"Cry" - Heaven coins and fade out References